Facebook Fun In Neptune
by UKnowULoveMeMarshmallowLoVers
Summary: AU. Preseries. Lilly is alive. There has been no coupling of the Fab4 which means that there was no and will be LiLo or DuVe. This story does not have a particular plot it is purely for fun. Mostly friendship and humour. Veronica finally gets a Facebook account and enjoys chatting with her friends and peers.
1. Welcome To FB

_Veronica Mars has joined Facebook_

_Veronica Mars is now friends with Logan Echolls, Lilly Kane and Duncan Kane_

**Logan Echolls:** Look who finally discovered technology ;-) welcome to FB Ronnie; there'll finally be something interesting to read.

_Comments:_

**Veronica Mars**: You're one to talk; your mommy's the one that put up your FB Loggie:-D  
_**Lilly Kane**__ likes this_

**Lilly Kane**: OMG like seriously? :O Aww Logan, does your mommy check your Facebook too? Haha

**Logan Echolls:** Shut Up!

**Veronica Mars:** You know you love me Loggie Bear 3

**Logan Echolls:** Ronnie! Not on FB! :-# Zip it.

**Lilly Kane**: Lmao! Loggie Bear ;)  
_**Veronica Mars** likes this_

* * *

**Lilly Kane:** About time you stepped into the 21st century Veronica Mars, now if I can only get you to wear red satin and throw away your pastels! XD

_Comments:_

**Veronica Mars:** Hey! You know that dad was worried about cyber pervs. And there's nothing wrong with my colours!

**Logan Echolls:** Don't worry about the pervs Ronnie, I'll keep them away ;)

**Lilly Kane:** You mean by never writing on her wall? 'Cause you're the only perv here.

**Logan Echolls:** You're one to talk.

* * *

**Duncan Kane**: Hey Veronica :D

_Comments:_

**Veronica Mars**: Hey Duncan :-)

**Lilly Kane**: (Puking right now)  
_**Logan Echolls** likes this._

**Logan Echolls**: Ah young love

**Veronica Mars:** Young love? You call Lilly puking lovely? :/ What is wrong with you?

**Logan Echolls:** Uh was talking about you and DK -_-

**Duncan Kane:** Hey! I just said hey, so it's okay if you and Lilly post long messages on her wall but when I say hey there's a problem?

**Logan Echolls:** What are you, her cyber stalker?

**Duncan Kane:** It's on my wall Logan, I can read it.

**Logan Echolls:** Then why aren't you commenting? Why are you secretly stalking?

**Duncan Kane:** You guys are immature for antagonizing Veronica; I didn't want to be a part of that conversation. And what's the difference between secretly stalking and stalking stalking? I'm not doing either by the way.

**Logan Echolls:** Dude, you say too much -_-

**Veronica Mars:** Guys, stop with the stalking comments, Sherriff's daughter, hello? Do you want me to lose my FB account?

**Logan Echolls**: I'll stop the comments but Donut's not keeping his eyes to his own wall. Just saying…

**Lilly Kane: **Like you should talk, you comment the most! Noti-ficking-cations alert! :

**Duncan Kane:** Logan, honestly it was just a hey!

**Veronica Mars:** I love you guys but please just stop with the comments, Backup looks like he's gonna attack my phone.

**Logan Echolls:** Backup's the best dog, and to be fair if he eats your phone it's only because you wouldn't give him snickerdoodles.

**Veronica Mars:** Backup is not allowed human food!

**Lilly Kane:** You made snickerdoodles? :O Where is my share?!

* * *

_Veronica Mars is now friends with Dick Casablancas, Cassidy Casablancas, Meg Manning and 345 others._

**Meg Manning:** Hey Veronica! XD

**Veronica Mars:** Hey Meggie! Who would have thought that you'd have FB before me?

**Meg Manning:** My parents think I can use technology to my advantage by spiritually guiding the youth of today :P

**Veronica Mars:** Lol, have they met the youth of today?

**Meg Manning:** (Shrug) I certainly hope they never meet the youth.

**Logan Echolls:** Miss Manning, where is my spiritual guiding? :P  
_**Dick Casablancas**__ likes this_

**Veronica Mars:** There is not enough spirituality to purify you Logan (Sigh)

**Meg Manning:** Veronica, one should never take away the opportunity of finding God from another. If Logan wants to be guided, then he shall. Are you sure you want to Logan?

**Logan Echolls:** Oh I'm sure ;-)

**Veronica Mars:** Lmao, I kind of feel sorry for Logan but that's what he gets when he's being a jackass.  
_**Meg Manning**__ likes this_

**Lilly Kane**: Jackass or flirt? And Logan and spirituality? Sorry Meg darlin' he just wants to get in your Godly pants.

**Meg Manning:** Veronica! I'm astounded, why ever will I do anything to harm Logan? He's as cute as a bear. And I'd never harm God's wonderful creatures. Lilly, don't worry, Logan's not allowed to.

**Logan Echolls:** Logan's not allowed to what? :/

**Veronica Mars: **I love that Logan's oblivious for once :-D

**Logan Echolls:** What's that supposed to mean? :-S

**Meg Manning: **Logan, on your spiritual journey you must be celibate.  
_**Veronica Mars, Lilly Kane**__ and 5 others like this_

**Logan Echolls:** I have no idea what you're talking about :-l

**Lilly Kane:** OMG! Meg Manning you're devious, I like it!

**Meg Manning:** Lol, Logan's too easy :P

**Lilly Kane:** And how would you know? ;)

**Meg Manning**: Veronica told me ;-)

* * *

**Dick Casablancas:** Dude! Finally! ;P

**Veronica Mars:** Dude, it's dudette :-)

**Cassidy Casablancas: **Hey Veronica, welcome to FB

**Veronica Mars:** Thanks Cassidy!

* * *

**Lilly Kane:** Veronica Mars is the meanest best friend ever! :(

**Dick Casablancas:** Uh oh, what'd Ronnie do?

**Logan Echolls:** Dick, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around.

**Duncan Kane:** Logan's right Lil, outta the two of you, you're meaner... speaking from experience.

**Lilly Kane: **Thanks a lot brother, I'm sure feeling the love today!

**Veronica Mars:** Come on Lil, I said sorry

**Logan Echolls:** :O so you did do something?

**Meg Manning: **Are you two really arguing 'cos I remember that you love pretending :/

**Lilly Kane:** It's not what she did, but what she didn't do!

**Logan Echolls:** What? She forgot to call you so you threw a bitchy fit? ^O)

**Veronica Mars:** You shouldn't be one to talk Echolls, this is all your fault! (Grr)

**Logan Echolls:** Me? What did I do? And did you just growl at me?

**Duncan Kane:** I had a feeling that you were the cause (Nods)

**Lilly Kane:** No, you didn't o8

**Veronica Mars:** You brought up snickerdoodles!

**Logan Echolls:** You're fighting over snickerdoodles? (Facepalm)

**Lilly Kane:** She wouldn't make them for me!

**Veronica Mars:** I have a history test to study for…

**Lilly Kane:** Oh yeah, but you have time for FB?

**Veronica Mars:** Only because I'm taking a break.

**Lilly Kane: **Why can't you take a break and bake me some biscuits?

**Duncan Kane:** Lilly, weren't you on a diet?

**Logan Echolls:** Are you calling Lilly fat? :O LOL

**Lilly Kane:** Donut, I hate you! :

**Dick Casablancas:** Ron-Bon, how about you make some snicker-doodles for the Dickmeister, uh? ;P

**Veronica Mars:** If you promise to never to refer yourself to the 'Dickmeister' again, I'll consider.

**Lilly Kane:** That is so unfair!

* * *

**Lilly Kane: **Veronica Mars is the bestest best friend ever! XD_  
__**Meg Manning, Logan Echolls, Veronica Mars, Dick Casablancas**__ and 20 others like this_

**Logan Echolls:** And Lilly Kane is bipolar

**Duncan Kane:** Dude, she attacked me because I was about to eat one of her snickerdoodles, I'm scared to think of what would have happened if I actually ate it.

**Lilly Kane: **You wouldn't be on FB, that's for sure.

**Veronica Mars:** I know I am ;-) xxx... Logan, that's my bff you're talking about! She's your sister Duncan.

**Logan Echolls:** So when she's attacking DK, she's not your bff? :/ P.S **Veronica Mars** is also bipolar.

**Veronica Mars:** She was his sister first. And hey! (Pout)

**Lilly Kane: **Logan, just shut up.

**Logan Echolls:** What'd I do?

**Lilly Kane: **What haven't you done?

**Logan Echolls:** I haven't done anything.

**Duncan Kane:** Just let it go man, just let it go...


	2. What The Hell

**A/N I love that you love this because it's really fun to write this... It just flows right out and sometimes it's difficult to stop...**

* * *

_Veronica Mars likes South Park and 51 other pages_

**Lilly Kane: Veronica Mars **and** Meg Manning**, you say that I'm messing with your head  
_**Veronica Mars, Meg Manning, Dick Casablancas **__and 26 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Veronica Mars:** All 'cause I was making out with your friend :P

**Logan Echolls:** What the hell? Who where you making out with? O.o

**Dick Casablancas:** Hey Ron-Bon, the Dickmeister is ready to make-out with u 24/7 (waggles eyebrows seductively)

**Cassidy Casablancas:** I think she'd rather make out with a broken bottle… And he seriously waggled his eyebrows at the screen (shakes head)  
_Veronica Mars likes this_

**Meg Manning:** Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

**Duncan Kane:** Lilly always messes with everyone. Veronica, I'm with Logan, what the hell? And Meg, who hurt you? :(

**Dick Casablancas:** 'Sup Miss Manning, ya know I know how to make you enjoy the pain, it'll be so wrong that it's right ;)

**Madison Sinclair:** This is totally proof of what a skank Veronica is! I bet she and Lilly totally screwed Meg over. Poor Meg! When you play with bitches you're gonna catch flees…

**Lilly Kane: **I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun

**Logan Echolls:** Veronica, answer me! Dammit! (Growls) Meg, I'll beat them up fa ya, all I need is a name. Lilly, you're always having fun - too much fun. And Madison, STFU or GTFO! Better yet do both... Thank God that Dick dumped your ass 'cause we all know when you lay with hoes you will catch STDs

**Dick Casablancas:** Hey Lillikins, wanna have some fun with the Dickmeister? ;) Damn Straigth Logan!

**Cassidy Casablancas:** Dick, stop propositioning everyone on FB.  
_Lilly Kane, Meg Manning and Veronica Mars like this_

**Veronica Mars:** You're on your knees. Begging, Please, stay with me  
_Dick Casablancas likes this_

**Dick Casablancas:** Hey, Beev, that was all Ronnie. Told ya she couldn't resist ;)

**Duncan Kane:** Veronica :O Lilly's a bad influence! Are you drunk?

**Logan Echolls:** WTF? Seriously? Are you drunk?

**Corny:** Duuude, got high without me? Unfair! Totes not sharing my bong with you.

**Madison Sinclair:** Still think she's an innocent angel? :^) I dumped him! He's a man-whore. (Huffs)

**Meg Manning:** But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

**Duncan Kane:** I think you've already gone crazy.

**Logan Echolls:** DK I think all the blondes in our life are gone loony, and why are they ignoring us? Did you do something? 'Cause it's not cool to bring me into this. (glares)

**Dick Casablancas: **U R just jealous 'cuz blondes have all the fun!  
_Lilly Kane, Veronica Mars and Meg Manning like this _

**Vincent 'Butters' Clemmons: **That is actually inaccurate information Mr Casablancas. A person's hair colour does not determine their ability to have fun… And I must say that you 09ers are quiet silly, I do not see Veronica's appeal in befriending you lot.

**Veronica Mars:** All my life I've been good, but now I'm thinking, what the hell?

**Logan Echolls:** :O I'm in the freakin twilight zone! And Butters? You better shut your mouth. Veronica, how can you be friends with that loser?

**Dick Casablancas:** Go Ronnie! ;) Weird-character-from-South-Park, F U! You say way more than The Donut!

**Lilly Kane:** All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about

**Duncan Kane:** Dick! Seriously? Why must you attack me on FB? And dudes, that-South-Park-Character is Vice Principle Clemmons son. Lilly, you never did care about your actions, is this about making mom mad? 'Cause it's not cool to drag Veronica and Meg into your schemes, they are innocent souls! Plus mom doesn't have FB O_o

**Logan Echolls:** And Dick stands corrected -_- And does it look like I give a damn who his father is? No one messes with Logan Echolls. DK, your sister has finally corrupted Neptune's most innocent :|

**Dick Casablancas:** Yeah, dude, who cares? And brah, we all know who messes with Logan Echolls… Blondes named Lilly Kane and Veronica Mars.

**Vincent 'Butters' Clemmons:** You should care.

**Dick Casablancas:** Why does Ronnie have to be friends with losers? We're her friends. And why aren't Ronnie, Meggie and Lilly replying to us.

**Meg Manning:** If you love me, if you hate me

**Carrie Bishop: **Seriously guys? It's just a song. (Face palm to all of you)

**Lilly Kane:** Aw, thanks Carrie… Ruin our fun.

**Veronica Mars:** We lasted pretty long without them finding out though (I count that as a success) and we resisted the urge to comment on their comments

**Meg Manning:** I feel like our friends come up with the weirdiest and craziest comments…

**Logan Echolls:** You girls are clearly in need of a mental institution  
_Duncan Kane likes this_

**Duncan Kane:** I'm with Logan on this. We were worried and you were pranking us?

**Lilly Kane:** Loosen up Donut, we were just singing a song…

**Veronica Mars:** Without interruptions… And guys, can't we all just get along?

* * *

_Veronica Mars has unfriended Madison Sinclair_

_Veronica Mars has created an album called 'Random Pics'_

_Veronica Mars has uploaded a picture called VMars & Backup_

_Veronica Mars has changed her profile picture to VMars & Backup  
__Logan Echolls, Dick Casablancas, Lilly Kane__ and 75 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Logan Echolls:** You think you're so cute don't you?

**Veronica Mars:** I know you think I am :P  
_Lilly Kane likes this_

**Lilly Kane:** Aww Veronica Mars you are super cute and Backup is just adorable, yes he is!

**Dick Casablancas**: *Whistles* Super like ;)

**Duncan Kane:** Cute

**Meg Manning:** Aw Veronica, you and Backup are just too adorable! 3 I love this pic!

**Logan Echolls:** And you say I have a big ego

**Veronica Mars:** You do. Half of your FB pictures are of you without a shirt on. Thank you guys 3

**Logan Echolls:** Have you been looking through my pictures Miss Mars? :P

**Veronica Mars:** Why would I waste my time doing that? Half the time you parade yourself without a shirt.

**Logan Echolls:** Been ogling me Mars? ;) I'm too sexy for you to resist

**Veronica Mars:** Pompous jackass (glare)

**Logan Echolls:** Always knew you wanted me. You love bad boys.

**Veronica Mars:** Only the reformable ones ;-)

**Logan Echolls:** You can reform me anytime;) And don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't denied anything yet.

**Veronica Mars:** Wow Logan, you caught me (eye roll)

**Logan Echolls:** We've established that already. You're my personal stalk-her. LMAO – Stalk-her, get it?

**Trina Echolls:** That was totally lame Logan -_- btw cutesy pic Veronica :D

**Logan Echolls:** Why are you friends with my sister? I'm not even friends with her!

**Veronica Mars:** I like Trina… And that was just sad Logan… I thought you were one of the clever ones.

**Trina Echolls:** I like you too Veronica! Hey, you know if you could like get over Logan's dorky dumb side and date him we could be sistah's!

**Lilly Kane:** Nah, uh! If Veronica's gonna be anyone sister, it's gonna be mine!

**Trina Echolls:** Please Lilikins, Duncan ain't got nothing on Logan!

**Veronica Mars:** O_O Slow your roll there girls…

**Lilly Kane:** Team DuVe! LiVe Sisterhood! FTW

**Trina Echolls:** Team LoVe! TriVe sisterhood! Boo-yah biatch my shipper name is way better.

**Lilly Kane:** Whatever… Veronica will totally fall into Duncan's ocean blue eyes!

**Trina Echolls:** And drown! Logan's green-brown puppy dog eyes will turn her into goo!

**Lilly Kane: **Honest and charming! Adorable!

**Trina Echolls:** Fiercely loyal and passionate! Hot!

**Lilly Kane:** Duncan is cuddly and lovable, she can totally snuggle into his arms at night

**Trina Echolls:** Well if cuddling's the best part, he ain't doing it right! Logan will rock her world.

**Logan Echolls:** Duncan, dude, our sisters are pimping us out to Veronica… I'm not sure how I should feel about this…

**Duncan Kane:** Logan, are you kidding? This is the best thing that could ever happen. I got snap shots of the comments already. This is golden, when do they ever have something nice to say about us?!

**Logan Echolls:** You're right (grins deviously)

**Veronica Mars:** Okay! I'm starting to think maybe you want to date them. Come on girls, I don't need to date your brothers to be friends... Besides they are both dorks and you do realise that you just inflated their egos? Those two are momma boys!

**Logan Echolls:** Veronica ruined it... And you're a daddy's girl

**Duncan Kane:** Yeah, Veronica ruined it... And she is a daddy's girl!

**Veronica Mars:** You guys are sick!

* * *

_**Dick Casablancas **__wrote on__** Veronica Mars' **__wall__**:**_ Ronnie, why'd you unfriend Madison, she's going on and on about it. My head hurts.

**Veronica Mars:** 'Cause she's a bitch. I'd dump her ass if I were you  
_Logan Echolls, Lilly Kane and Duncan Kane like this_

**Dick Casablancas:** Yeah but we always knew that… We're not dating o_O

**Veronica Mars:** I just don't see the point in befriending her when all she does is posts nasty comments of me... You're not? Then why are you concerned?

**Dick Casablancas:** I think she does that to get your attention... I'm forced to be :(

**Veronica Mars:** Yeah… And I don't want to waste my time on her... Aw you poor baby (eye roll)

**Logan Echolls:** Ronnie cursed on FB *_* Ronnie cursed on FB… why has nobody commented on that?

**Lilly Kane:** You just did dorkus.

**Cassidy Casablancas:** Please accept her request, she's throwing a tantrum about how you unfriending her. I can't take this anymore!

**Veronica Mars:** -_- I'm not sure how I feel about that… A little creeped out actually... Sic the guard dogs on her... Better yet, do you want to borrow Mr Sparky?

**Logan Echolls:** Hahah Ronnie caught herself a stalk-her!

**Veronica Mars:** Still not funny Logan -_-

**Dick Casablancas: **Dude :D I get it! LOL

**Logan Echolls:** FB High five, dude!

**Dick Casablancas: **FB High five!

**Lilly Kane:** It's still lame -_- And not funny at all.

* * *

_Veronica Mars is now friends with Cindy 'Mac' MacKenzie_

_**Veronica Mars**__ wrote on __**Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie's **__wall:_ You are a genius. Thank you so much for being my computer lab partner :)

**Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie: **No problem Veronica :] Besides your confusion is quiet amusing

**Veronica Mars: **Lol I'm glad I can be your entertainment system Mac-Attack

**Cindy 'Mac Mackenzie:** Me too haha... what time are you coming over? My parents wanted to go camping this weekend (sulks)

**Veronica Mars:** Ooh, Miss-I-hate-the-outdoors is going camping? What time is good for you?

**Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie:** My parents love it. And I resent that. I love nature. I'm vegan. About 7-ish?

**Veronica Mars:** Please tell me you mean pm (Silently prays)

**Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie:** Ooh the fools dream of waking up late… I only had ever dreamt (sigh)

**Veronica Mars: **Can we do the upgrade when you get back? (Please say yes! Please say yes!)

**Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie: **No, you are in desperate need of it. And security measures.

**Veronica Mars: **(Pouts) I just use it for research and social networking

**Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie:** All the more reason for the security measures

**Veronica Mars:** Thanks Mac See you tomorrow.

**Dick Casablancas:** Hey, Ronnie, who's your new friend ;) She's got a cute profile pic.

* * *

_Dick Casablancas and Cindy 'Mac Mackenzie are friends_

_Comments:_

**Veronica Mars:** What just happened? O.o

* * *

**Song: What The Hell**  
**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**BTW Trina totally won that arguement ;)**


End file.
